


Za dnia złoczyńcą, w nocy zaś...

by SzmaragDrac



Category: Galavant (TV)
Genre: Community: Mirriel, Gen, Humor, Pre-Canon, Sekretna misja, królewny i ich gust..., niedobre ciasta, pan Wormwood lubi swoją pracę ok?
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-08-10 02:15:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20127703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SzmaragDrac/pseuds/SzmaragDrac
Summary: Napisane na oddolną wymianę do „Galavanta” (pt. Sekretna misja) do życzenia Tiny Latawiec: „Jak to właściwie było z tym Wormwoodem – czy organizacja ślubu była tylko jednorazową przykrywką dla jego mrocznego planu, czy może stałym drugim etatem, obok bycia czarnoksiężnikiem? Coś o przeszłości tego bohatera poproszę”.





	Za dnia złoczyńcą, w nocy zaś...

— Aaaaagh!!!!! Zaraz wszystko wyśpiewasz jak na spowiedzi!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Pan Wormwood zrobił do tego jeszcze groźną minę, tak aby nie skończyło się jedynie na groźbach, ale żeby więzień poczuł prawdziwy respekt. Co prawda zakuli go z Barrym w dyby i ustawili w najzimniejszej części lochów, ale trzeba zadbać o każdy szczegół, by Mroczny Plan, Dzięki Któremu Pan Wormwood Zostanie Królem (A Barry Jego Giermkiem — Dopisek Barry’ego), na pewno wypalił.  
  
Więzień jednak nie był zbyt skory do gadania, mimo że spędził w zamknięciu już dwa dni. Dwa dni o wodzie i chlebie (nie suchym jednakowoż, bo niby skąd wziąć suchy chleb na zawołanie? Pan Wormwood nie będzie przecież suszył jakiegoś _specjalnie_, bo to ujma dla chleba, zwłaszcza dobrego, a innych z Barrym nie jadali) powinny złamać każdego, ale najwyraźniej nie jednego z lokajów na zamku w królestwie Dandelionsji. Lokaj, jak się okazało, za nic w świecie nie chciał nic wyjawić i zdawał się zupełnie nieporuszony faktem bycia w niewoli. Zatem albo był bardzo lojalny i pyszałkowaty, albo nic nie wiedział i nawet nie bardzo zdawał sobie sprawę ze swojego położenia.  
  
Jako że Pan Wormwood nie miał żadnego innego więźnia, postanowił obstawić tę pierwszą opcję. Na lojalnych ludzi są sposoby, ale z pustego to i Salomon nie naleje.  
  
Łypnął zatem na lokaja okiem w bardzo groźny sposób i okrążył go, niby przypadkiem, a tak naprawdę dlatego, że w lochach było trochę zimno. Stanął za więźniem, objął się ramionami i sapnął.  
  
— Mów! — warknął po raz kolejny. — Mów albo już nigdy stąd nie wyjdziesz!!! A już na pewno nie wyjdziesz żywy!!!  
  
Lokaj przeniósł ciężar ciała z jednej nogi na drugą, wzdychając.  
  
— Już mówiłem, że nic nie wiem, więc nic nie powiem — odparł spokojnie. — A poza tym to znów pić mi się chce.  
  
Pan Wormwood począł zastanawiać się nad plusami i minusami wynikającymi z podania lokajowi wody poza ustalonym schematem — mieli z Barrym całą rozpiskę, co i kiedy robić z więźniami, wypracowaną przez lata pracy i pozwalającą na osiągnięcie najlepszych korzyści — ale rozmyślania przerwało mu wejście Barry’ego.  
  
— Przyjechał już — oświadczył ten, wsadzając głowę do pomieszczenia, na co pan Wormwood aż klasnął w dłonie, od razu porzucając swoje dumania.  
  
— Wspaniale! Barry, bądź dobrym asystentem i spróbuj wydusić coś z tego nicponia! Ja tymczasem pędzę!  
  
Wypadł z lochów, nie oglądając się za siebie. Co prawda lokaj coś tam pokrzykiwał o suchości w przełyku i niemożności gadania, jak gardło boli — ha, czyli jednak coś wiedział??? — ale nic to w porównaniu z gościem, który właśnie odwiedził Wormwooda w jego skromnej chateczce.  
  
Po drodze stanął przed lustrem, podkręcił wąs, ułożył włos rozwiany i wyprostował zagięty róg kubraka, a potem od razu wypadł na podwórko. Nie można przecież się spóźnić na tak ważne wydarzenie!  
  
Ze stojącego na zewnątrz wozu zsiadł nieco chudy, ale bardzo wysoki człowieczek, który skłonił się na powitanie i począł zdejmować plandekę przykrywającą pojazd.  
  
— Uszanowanie! — krzyknął, uchylając czapkę kucharską. — Przywiozłem te wypieki, jak pan prosił. Mam też wytyczne od królewny co do jej sukni, proszę bardzo.  
  
— Cudownie, cu-dow-nie! — odpowiedział pan Wormwood, biorąc do rąk zalakowaną kopertę. Schował ją w kieszeń, a całą uwagę skupił na tym, co znajdowało się pod przykryciem.  
  
A pod przykryciem znajdowało się kilkanaście rodzajów ciast, każde inne od pozostałych. Niektóre z kruszonką na wierzchu, niektóre z kolorowymi kremami, niektóre z kwiatami i owocami. Wspólnie wyjęli je wszystkie — bardzo ostrożnie, żeby nic się nie stało! — i ustawili w równym rzędzie na werandzie. Gdy skończyli, kucharz otrzepał ręce, a pan Wormwood wziął się pod boki i obrzucił wypieki krytycznym okiem.  
  
— A te? — spytał, wskazując palcem na trzy ciasta bez żadnych ozdób. — Co one takie bez niczego? Czy nie mówiłem panu, że oczeku...!  
  
Kucharz zaśmiał się pogodnie, wcale nie słuchając, i klepnął go po ramieniu.  
  
— To na spróbunek — wyjaśnił. — Tort weselny tortem weselnym, ale wciąż nie wiem, jakie inne ciasta chce pan dać na stół.  
  
— Ach, doskonale... Doskonale... — Pan Wormwood kiwnął głową, pochylając się nad paterą z niewielkim torcikiem oblanym białą czekoladą i przyozdobionym niewielkimi różyczkami w kolorze kości słoniowej. — To w takim razie na kiedy mogę umówić z panem następne spotkanie? — spytał, prostując się.  
  
Kucharz zdjął czapkę, przetarł czoło rękawem i spojrzał na powoli zachodzące słońce.  
  
— Nie wiem, panie Wormwood, nie wiem. Dawno nie miałem tak wymagającego klienta. Dzień i noc tylko piekę dla pana ciasta, a przecież muszę też karmić cały zamek. Komu pan to weselicho wyprawi, jak królewna i jej rodzice padną z głodu? — spytał, rozkładając ręce.  
  
Pan Wormwood aż zawrzał zewnętrznie. Jakim cudem kucharz nie rozumie tak ważnej rzeczy?!  
  
— Pan masz pomocników, to niech gotują! A wesele królewny Kornelii ma być _idealne_, nic nie może pójść nie tak. A już zwłaszcza tort weselny. I każde inne ciasto też.  
  
Kucharz tylko machnął, rzucił pod nosem „eee tam...” (co pan Wormwood usłyszał bez trudu, albowiem miał dobry słuch, gdyż w dzieciństwie grywał na harfie!) i wskoczył na wóz.  
  
— Pojęcia nie mam, kiedy znów przyjadę. A jeszcze lokaj nam zniknął, nikt nie wie gdzie... — rzekł. — Urwanie głowy, proszę pana. Będę jakoś za trzy dni pewnie. — Ponownie zdjął czapkę i ukłonił się, a potem strzelił na konia lejcami i odjechał.  
  


***

  
  
— Ten niezbyt mi się podoba, krzywy jakiś — powiedział Barry, wskazując palcem na sporych rozmiarów tort bezowy obłożony truskawkami i wiśniami. — A poza tym — zerknął do notatek, które razem z panem Wormwoodem sporządzili podczas rozmowy z narzeczonymi — królewna Kornelia nie lubi bezy.  
  
Był już późny wieczór, a oni siedzieli w kuchni, przyniósłszy wszystkie ciasta do mieszkania. Czekało ich teraz próbowanie, ocenianie i zapisywanie wyników, które potem pomogą im w podjęciu ostatecznej decyzji.  
  
Pan Wormwood pokiwał głową, mrużąc oczy. Tort faktycznie wydawał się dość bezpłciowy i _pospolity_, w dodatku zupełnie bez pomysły. Truskawki i wiśnie, też coś!  
  
— Sądząc też po tym, jak ostatnim razem wyszła mu beza truskawkowo-morelowa — dodał Barry, zerkając do kolejnych notatek, tym razem sporządzonych podczas poprzednich testów ciast — pewnie nawet nie będzie zbyt dobry.  
  
— Tak, tak, pamiętam — odparł pan Wormwood, jeszcze bardziej mrużąc oczy, ale przez to trochę mu się zamglił wzrok, więc je otworzył. — Może powinniśmy zmienić kucharza. Ale że król uparł się na tego swojego... Na razie nie możemy pozwolić sobie na jakikolwiek sprzeciw wobec króla, więc trzeba cierpieć. Ach, biedna królewna Kornelia! — załkał. — Wszystko kosztem jej wesela...  
  
Barry pokiwał smętnie głową. Świeca zamigotała. Jedna wiśnia sturlała się z tortu i klapnęła na stół.  
  
— Nie! — zakrzyknął pan Wormwood, wstając gwałtownie. — Żadnych wiśni! Barry, pisz, co następuje: ten farmazon zupełnie nie zna się na szlachetnej sztuce przyozdabiania potraw, czyli na swojej pracy, więc z bólem serca... trzeba będzie mu zlecić upieczenie jakiegoś mało ozdobnego tortu i koniecznie bez wiśni. Hultaj jeden nie opanował jeszcze koncepcji istnienia przedmiotów okrągłych i nie jest w stanie umiejscowić ich na płaskim podłożu w taki sposób, aby się trzymały. Zapisałeś? Dobrze. To teraz próbujemy.  
  
Barry odłożył pióro, zapisawszy „bez okrągłych ozdób”, odsunął pergamin, coby go nie zaplamili, i wziął do ręki nóż.  
  
— Bezę pomiń — zażądał pan Wormwood, machając ręką. Opadł na krzesło i oparł brodę na splecionych palcach rąk. — Ją odrzucamy na starcie. Zacznij od tego czegoś. — Wskazał na ciasto w żółtym kremie, które obsypano suszonymi płatkami nagietka.  
  
Barry ostrożnie wbił nóż w wypiek i ukroił niewielki kawałek, który zaraz wyłożył na przygotowany wcześniej talerzyk. Pan Wormwood zbliżył się i poddał porcję uważnym oględzinom.  
  
— Barry, pisz tak: tort nagietkowy, trzy warstwy ciasta biszkoptowego przekładane kremami o intensywnym zapachu. Biszkopt ładnie wypieczony... — dźgnął palcem środkową warstwę placka — ...i odpowiednio miękki. Zapisałeś? Wspaniale. Teraz smak. — Pan Wormwood nabrał odrobinę na widelec, zjadł i zrobił minę trudną do określenia. — Poprawny w kręgu ciast na nudny deser dla podrzędnego barona, zupełnie niedopuszczalny jako tort weselny dla królewny z Dandelionsji.  
  
Barry zapisał wszystko odpowiednio, nauczony wieloletnim doświadczeniem w obcowaniu z panem Wormwoodem i jego opisami.  
  
— Brak akceptacji — podsumował, stawiając krzyżyk w odpowiedniej rubryczce. — To teraz może ten z zielo...  
  
— _Zwykle o tej porze dostawałem już chleb!_ — rozległ się krzyk dochodzący z lochów. — _Jestem głodny!_  
  
Pan Womwood podskoczył na krześle, prawie wsadzając łokieć w bezę.  
  
— Nasz lokaj! — zakrzyknął. — Zapomniałem! Udało ci się coś z niego wydusić? — spytał.  
  
Barry pokręcił głową.  
  
— Ach, co za marny dzień... — mruknął pan Wormwood pod nosem, a potem wrzasnął, wyciągając głowę: — Dopiero dwa dni tu jesteś i już powadzisz statystyki, kiedy cię karmimy?! Skoro taki obserwant z ciebie, to pewnie jednak wiesz, gdzie król trzyma swoje magiczne berło!!!  
  
— _Nic nie wiem! Wiem tylko, że jestem głodny!_  
  
— Ożeż... — wymamrotał i cabasnął bezę. Odpadła z niej kolejna wiśnia i pół truskawki, ale pan Wormwood nie zwrócił na to uwagi, tylko popędził do lochów.  
  
— Jak nie zaczniesz gadać, to dostaniesz to ohydztwo do jedzenia! — zagroził lokajowi, stawiając tackę z bezą tuż pod dybami.  
  
Więzień spojrzał na ciasto i przechylił głowę.  
  
— Ohydztwo? — zdziwił się. — A skąd to macie?  
  
Zza pleców pana Wormwooda wyłonił się Barry, trzymając widelec w jednej ręce i pergamin z notatkami w drugiej.  
  
— O, Barry! Przyniosłeś narzędzie zbrodni, pięknie.  
  
Lokaj aż zbladł, gdy zobaczył, jak pan Wormwood bierze do ręki widelec i podchodzi bliżej dybów. Przełknął ślinę, unosząc głowę coraz wyżej, tak by wciąż móc patrzeć mu w oczy, i zaczął się trząść.  
  
— Tak, bardzo dobrze... — wymruczał złowieszczo pan Wormwood. — Boj się, bo masz czego!  
  
Napakował na widelec pokaźną porcję ciasta i wepchnął ją lokajowi w usta.  
  
Lokaj zdębiał. Ale potem zaczął przeżuwać. Początkowo entuzjastycznie, zapewne dlatego, że był głodny, a ciasto to miła odmiana od chleba, nawet niesuchego, ale potem skrzywił się i wydął usta.  
  
— Flavio to piekł? — spytał. — Ble. Tak, to jego beza... Co za tragedia. Każdy na zamku wie, że Flavio za nic w świecie nie jest w stanie upiec dobrej bezy.  
  
Pan Wormwood aż podskoczył, nic nie robiąc sobie z tego, że prawie rozwichrzył całą fryzurę.  
  
— Flavio, tak jest! — potwierdził. — Ten wasz niewydarzony kucharz. Przygotowujemy z Barrym wesele królewny Kornelii i aktualnie jesteśmy w trakcie ustalania szczegółów tortu weselnego.  
  
— Aha — odparł lokaj i zdębiał trochę w dybach. — To czemu jestem porwany? Jaki to ma związek z weselem?  
  
— Absolutnie żaden — odparł pan Wormwood. Przysunął sobie stołek, ustawił go koło lokaja i rozsiadł się wygodnie. — Barry, przynieś po kawałku każdego ciasta. — Gdy Barry wyszedł, zwrócił się do więźnia: — Będziesz pan próbował. I mi mówił, czy jakieś ciasto jest dobre, dlatego że Flavio zawsze dobrze je piecze czy dlatego że akurat cudem mu wyszło.  
  
Lokaj zmarszczył brwi i nasrożył się.  
  
— Jak to absolutnie żaden związek? To po co tu jestem? Żeby próbować ciast?  
  
— Co? Nie. Przecież już mówiłem. Potrzebuję informacji o magicznym berle króla Ludwika. — Pan Wormwood potarł brodę kciukiem i palcem wskazującym. — Mamy opracowany Mroczny Plan, Dzięki Któremu Zostanę Królem.  
  
— A Ja Jego Giermkiem — dodał Barry, wchodząc po pomieszczenia ze sporym talerzem wypełnionym ciastami.  
  
— O, tak, tak — potwierdził Pan Wormwood, zerkając na asystenta. — Ale żeby go zrealizować, muszę mieć dostęp do magicznego berła. Bez niego nic mi się nie uda.  
  
Lokaj jeszcze mocniej zmarszczył brwi i przeniósł wzrok z pana Wormwooda na Barry’ego, a potem odwrotnie.  
  
— Chce pan sabotować wesele? Albo je zepsuć?  
  
Pana Wormwooda niemal zmroziło. A potem poczuł, jak coś go zżera od środka.  
  
— Nigdy w życiu! Jakżebym śmiał! — wrzasnął, zrywając się ze stołka. Prawie wpadł na Barry’ego, bo rozpoczął szalony marsz po pomieszczeniu w celu rozładowania emocji. — Wesele to bardzo ważna uroczystość, musi być zapięta na ostatni guzik i nawet jeżeli po wszystkim cała rodzina królewska zostanie pozbawiona władzy, pieniędzy i domu, to nigdy w życiu nie posunąłbym się do zepsucia tak wspaniałego dnia!  
  
Lokaj próbował patrzeć, jak pan Wormwood krąży wściekle po lochach, ale że był zakuty w dyby, miał dość ograniczone pole widzenia. Skupił się zatem na Barrym dzierżącym talerz z kawałkami ciast.  
  
— Ale to kim pan jest? — spytał, nic nie rozumiejąc. — Złoczyńcą czy organizatorem wesel?  
  
— No jednym i drugim!!! — odparł pan Wormwood takim tonem, jakby to było bardzo oczywiste.  
  
— To po co mnie pan porwał?  
  
— Bo chcę magiczne berło, a pan wie, gdzie ono jest!!!  
  
— Nie wiem, już mówiłem. A po co panu te ciasta?  
  
— Bo muszę ustalić, jaki tort wasza kucharska gadzina upiecze na ślub królewny Kornelii!!!  
  
— Chce ją pan otruć tortem?  
  
— NIGDY W ŻYCIU!!!!!!!!!!! — wrzasnęli jednocześnie pan Wormwood i Barry.  
  
— Czy pan wie, jak by mi to popsuło opinię w środowisku zawodowym?! — dodał pan Wormwood, machając lokajowi rękami przed oczami. — Już nikt nigdy by mnie nie zatrudnił!  
  
Lokaj wytrzeszczył oczy.  
  
— To pan, jak zostanie królem, wciąż chce organizować ludziom wesela? — spytał niedowierzająco.  
  
Pan Wormwood już otwierał usta i już miał zamiar wywrzeszczeć oczywistą odpowiedź, ale zawiesił się i zatrzymał.  
  
— Ha — mruknął dostojnie i wyprostował kołnierz. — Barry, czyżbyśmy o tym nie pomyśleli?  
  
Barry zasępił się i również mruknął „ha”, ale oprócz tego nie odpowiedział.  
  
— No tak — kontynuował pan Wormwood, znów krążąc po pomieszczeniu. — To byłoby nieco niedorzeczne. Barry, będziemy musieli zmodyfikować Mroczny Plan, albowiem pragnę realizować się zawodowo.  
  
Barry pokiwał energicznie głową i usiadł na stołku, który wcześniej zajmował pan Wormwood. Nabrał na widelec kawałek ciasta w zielonej polewie i przysunął go bliżej lokaja.  
  
— Leci samolocik! — huknął.  
  
— Co leci? — zainteresował się pan Wormwood, przechylając głowę i patrząc na asystenta w zaciekawieniu.  
  
Ten wzruszył ramionami.  
  
— A nie wiem, moja mama tak mówiła, jak byłem mały — odparł. — Otwierać usta, panie więzień!  
  
Lokaj zrobił, jak mu polecono.  
  
— Ha, to zabawne. _Samo-locik_. Tak jakby sam latał! — mruczał pan Wormwood pod nosem. — To może jakiś ptak? Barry, skąd jesteś?  
  
— Z Orchilensji.  
  
— A nie, to całkiem blisko... — zastanawiał się pan Wormwood. — Macie chyba taką samą faunę i florę jak my. _Samolocik_. Ciekawe...  
  
Lokaj przeżuwał.  
  
— Niedobre — orzekł, gdy połknął. — Za słodkie, a polewa agrestowa w ogóle nie pasuje do kremu, którym przełożono ciasto.  
  
— Barry, pisz wszystko — nakazał pan Wormwood, po czym zwrócił się do więźnia: — Czy Flavio zawsze tak nieumiejętnie łączy smaki? I czy... — zerknął na ciasto — _zawsze_ próbuje dawać ciasto drożdżowe na tort weselny?  
  
— On łączy, co akurat ma w kuchni — odparł lokaj. — A co do tortu weselnego to nie wiem, pierwszy raz będę na weselu w tym zamku.  
  
— Co za człowiek... — Pan Wormwood przewrócił oczami. — Bezguście. Barry, zanotuj wnioski i daj mu kolejnego ciasta.  
  
Barry w rzeczy samej zanotował wnioski, szczęśliwy, że nikt mu ich nie dyktuje i nie musi tak czy siak pisać po swojemu, oraz dał lokajowi do spróbowania następny kawałek.  
  
Pan Wormwood tymczasem wyjął z kieszeni list od królewny i począł czytać. Królewna Kornelia podziękowała za zaangażowanie i dodała kilka różnych formułek okolicznościowych, których użycia wymagała etykieta, ale zaraz potem od razu przeszła do konkretów.  
  
— To nawet dobre — odezwał się lokaj. — Ale krem zbyt wodnisty, a ciasto zbyt nasączone ponczem, więc całość bardzo niekorzystna.  
  
— No coś takiego! — zdumiał się pan Wormwood, wychylając głowę zza pergaminu. — Zupełna katastrofa! Czy ten człowiek nic nie wie o swoim fachu?!  
  
— Najwyraźniej... — odparł więzień, wzruszając ramionami, co w dybach wyglądało dość osobliwie.  
  
Barry napakował jeszcze kolejnego ciasta na widelec, a pan Wormwood wrócił do listu królewny. Po chwili jednak cisnął go w kąt i począł krążyć wściekle.  
  
— Ta _bezgustna_ kobieta życzy sobie sukni ślubnej z satyny i angory! — wrzasnął. — _Angory_, na litość! W dodatku cóż to za połączenie, istna katastrofa, po prostu obraza dla mojego zmysłu estetyki! Jak ja mam się za dwa dni spotkać z krawcem i mu to powiedzieć?!  
  
Lokaj żuł, wytrzeszczając oczy, a Barry prawie upuścił talerz, na którym wciąż znajdowało się kilka kawałków ciast.  
  
— Angory! — zdziwił się asystent. — I co ona chce z niej uszyć?  
  
— Rękawy! — Pan Wormwood wymachiwał rękami. — Bo, jak tłumaczy, będzie jej cieplej!  
  
Barry uchylił usta i zaraz zakrył je dłonią, wciąż trzymając widelec.  
  
— _Sacrébleu!_ — powiedział po chwili, bo klął tylko w języku ojczystej Orchilensji. — Niedorzeczne!  
  
— Wręcz oburzające!  
  
Lokaj patrzył to na jednego, to na drugiego, a potem oblizał usta z kremu.  
  
— A buty? — spytał asystent. — Co pisze o butach?  
  
— Do butów — odparł pan Wormwood, opadając na podłogę pod ścianą — jeszcze nie doszedłem, zbyt rozemocjonowany _rękawami_. — Sięgnął po pergamin leżący nieopodal, rozprostował go i pogrążył się w lekturze.  
  
— Czy mógłbym — wtrącił się lokaj — dostać jeszcze kawałek ciasta?  
  
— Barry, daj mu — polecił nonszalancko pan Wormwood, nie odrywając wzroku od listu. — Tylko zanotuj wnioski z tego wodnistego.  
  
Barry dał, lokaj przeżuwał, a pan Wormwood czytał. Ten ostatni zmarszczył brwi, zwinął pergamin w kulkę, cisnął ją w odległy kąt i począł gramolić się na nogi, tak aby wyglądać elegancko podczas przemawiania.  
  
— Królewna Kornelia życzy sobie do tego zestawu półbuty bez obcasów, żeby było jej wygodniej tańczyć — zakomunikował ze zgrozą, gdy już się podniósł.  
  
— _Oh, merde!_ — zawołał Barry, zrywając się z krzesła. — Bez obcasów!  
  
— W rzeczy samej!  
  
— Wdepnął pan w ciasto!  
  
Pan Wormwood i Barry spojrzeli na lokaja w dybach, a potem na talerz z kawałkami wypieków. Istotnie, stał on pod lewą nogą Barry’ego. Asystent natychmiast odskoczył i począł wycierać obuwie o podłogę.  
  
— Mała strata! — skomentował pan Wormwood. — To ciasto i tak się do niczego nie nadaje. Do bycia tortem weselnym w szczególności.  
  
Barry pokiwał głową i rzucił widelec na podłogę.  
  
— Kucharz nie umie piec — zaczął. — Królewna nie ma gustu. A lokaj nie zna się na lokajowaniu.  
  
— Jak to się nie znam?! — zdziwił się wspomniany.  
  
— Nie wiesz pan nawet, gdzie król trzyma magiczne berło! — wytknął mu pan Wormwood. — A bez berła nigdy nie zrealizuję Mrocznego Planu, Który Wymaga Modyfikacji!  
  
— A Dla Mnie Rolę Znajdziemy — dodał Barry, na co pan Wormwood przytaknął entuzjastycznie.  
  
Więzień spojrzał smętnie na resztki ciasta.  
  
— Ja tam za krótko jestem lokajem, żeby to wiedzieć — powiedział. — Poza tym skoro modyfikuje pan plan, to czy berło nie staje się zbędne?  
  
— Nigdy nic nie wiadomo — odparł ten z werwą i wziął się pod boki. — Może dzięki niemu udałoby mi się naprawić kucharza i królewnę. — Zawiesił się na chwilę. — Nie! Stop! Kucharza bym zwolnił!  
  
— Na sto procent — dodał Barry.  
  
— I pana też! Pan jesteś słaby lokaj.  
  
— A królewna słaba królewna.  
  
Pan Wormwood wbił palec wskazujący w sufit, podkręcił wąs i orzekł:  
  
— Słabe królestwo!  
  
Lokaj uniósł brwi.  
  
— A pan je zrewolucjonizuje, gdy przejmie władzę? — spytał.  
  
Pan Wormwood uśmiechnął się szatańsko i zerknął porozumiewawczo na Barry’ego. Barry uśmiechał się diabelsko. Pojmowali się bez słów!  
  
— Lepiej — odpowiedział. — Lepiej, panie lokaj. Ja w ogóle sobie stąd pojadę. Stać mnie na coś lepszego!  
  
Barry pokiwał głową, wbijając wzrok w pana Wormwooda.  
  
— Czyli nie chce pan już przejmować władzy? — zdziwił się więzień.  
  
— Ależ chcę. Ale nie tu.  
  
— A gdzie?  
  
— A tego to nie wiem — odrzekł pan Wormwood, wzruszając ramionami. — Muszę znaleźć królestwo z królewną na wydaniu lub młodym królewiczem. Jednak pełno takich wokoło, ponieważ bez ślubów jest nudno na świecie, więc ludzie bez przerwy je organizują, żeby mieć potem materiał na legendy i musicale.  
  
— No tak... — Lokaj kiwnął głową. — Czyli nie jestem już więźniem?  
  
— Na razie wciąż tak — odparł pan Wormwood i wziął się pod boki. — Nie możemy pana wypuścić, bo zaraz pan polecisz i wypaplasz wszystko królowi.  
  
— Nic nie powiem — zapewnił lokaj. — Da mi pan tylko cały ten strudel makowy, strudle Flavio robi akurat wyborne.  
  
— _Strudle_ — warknął pan Wormwood. — One w ogóle nie nadają się na tort weselny! Że też właśnie w strudlach specjalizuje się ten hycel... Barry, przynieś panu.  
  
Barry wyszedł z lochów, a pan Wormwood począł po raz kolejny kołować po pomieszczeniu. Z tych wszystkich emocji już nawet nie było mu zimno!  
  
— Pan taki przekupny — zaczął. — Za strudel nic pan królowi nie powie. A lokalizacji berła nie chciał mi pan zdradzić!  
  
— A bo ja naprawdę nie wiem, gdzie ono jest — odparł więzień i westchnął. Rozweselił się jednak nieco, gdy zobaczył Barry’ego z wypiekami.  
  
— Wszystkie może sobie pan wziąć, nam już nie będą potrzebne — powiedział.  
  
Pan Wormwood potwierdził skinieniem.  
  
— Barry, rozkuj pana.  
  
Barry rozkuł. Gdy lokaj był już wolny i roztarł sobie nieco zesztywniałe nadgarstki oraz strzelił kilka razy karkiem, wziął strudel do ręki, spałaszował od razu jakąś połowę i jęknął z zachwytu.  
  
— Pyfne — wymamrotał z pełnymi ustami. — Bałco dobły stutel.  
  
Pan Wormwood zrobił minę i odwrócił się pogardliwie.  
  
— Gałgan w czapce kucharskiej... — mruknął.  
  
— No, to ja idę — rzekł lokaj, zjadłszy całość. — Reszty ciast nie chcę, bo od razu widzę, że to te, których Flavio nie umie. Do widzenia. — Skłonił się i ruszył w kierunku drzwi, ale stanął, gdy pan Wormwood krzyknął:  
  
— Panie lokaj!  
  
— Tak? — odparł ten, obracając się i wycierając kącik ust.  
  
— Pan naprawdę... ale to _naprawdę_ nie wie, gdzie to berło?  
  
Lokaj wzruszył ramionami.  
  
— Naprawdę. Ja w zamku pracuję dopiero tydzień. Jeszcze nawet nie znam wszystkich pokojówek.  
  
— Masz ci los, Barry! — zdenerwował się pan Wormwood. — Że też musieliśmy porwać jakiegoś żółtodzioba.  
  
— Ano — rzekł lokaj. — Tak to bywa. Doświadczony pewnie nie dałby się porwać. Uszanowanie! — Kiwnął i wyszedł.  
  
Pan Wormwood oklapł na stołek.  
  
— Ciekawe, co on powie na zamku. Że gdzie niby był przez te dwa dni — zastanowił się, zrezygnowany.  
  
Barry powoli pokiwał głową.  
  
— Ech, trzeba się zbierać i wynosić, nie ma co tu siedzieć. Tylko musimy wysłać królowi list z jakimś lipnym wyjaśnieniem, czemu odchodzimy, żeby nam nie wystawił złej opinii! W końcu kolejne wesela same się nie zorganizują.  
  
— A dzięki nim zdobędziemy władzę — dodał Barry.  
  
— I zrealizujemy się zawodowo — dokończył pan Wormwood.  
  
Przez chwilę siedzieli (to jest pan Wormwood siedział, a Barry stał, bo był tylko jeden stołeczek) w ciszy.  
  
— Wdepnął pan w ciasto — powiedział Barry, kiwając głową w stronę prawej stopy pana Wormwooda.  
  
Ten docisnął piętę i zakręcił nią ze złością, a talerz pękł z trzaskiem. I dobrze mu tak! Tak jak to się można było po dandeliońskich porcelanach spodziewać, był uszczerbiony!!!


End file.
